Mates!
by kyonkyonkichikoi
Summary: Yukina finds an injured Inuyasha. He'd being nice to her? Why? What's going on with Kouga? Not Yaoi! No Flames! Review! HIATUS AND NO REVIEWS!
1. Yukina

Chapter 1:

Yujina is a full demon with miko powers. She controls the elements and is very strong and fast. She's beautiful and has light brown hair that flowed to her hips and golden eyes. She has pale skin and wears baggy black pants that hang low off her hips and a black tank top that exposes her stomach. She wears black strap boots with a lot of buckles and has a belt with a Dan (kung-fu sword) and a kunai strapped to it. She carried a black backpack with her that was small. She had black lipstick on her lips and wore many chains and bracelets. She had a black cloth wrapped around her right arm (like Miroku, but with chains instead of beads) and looked very punkish. (I'll explain why she has future clothes in the Fudel era later)

Yukina was jumping from tree to tree when she spotted a wounded boy lying down by a stream, he had silver hair and two doggy ears on top of his head. He seemed to be unconscious. She saw the huge gash on his chest and felt bad for him. She took the top portion of his haori shirt off leaving a white undershirt near it. She slid her hands underneath his shirt but stopped when it came in contact with the wound. She closed her eyes and focused her energy and healed the wound so not a scratch was there. She put the top portion of his haori beside him. She put her hand on his forehead and frowned, he had a fever. She noticed his necklace seemed too tight so she reached and pulled it off gently setting it on top of the shirt. She searched through her bag and pulled out a bowl and a water bottle. She filled the bowl with water and dipped a piece of cloth in it and placed it on the boy's forehead. She felt him stir and saw him open his eyes to reveal eyes a lot like hers, but hers glowed. He saw her and looked confused.

"Where am I?" he asked with his voice cracked. She dipped the cloth back on the bowl and replaced it on his forehead.

"Hush, you are safe. You have a fever, get some sleep little one" she said in a warm voice. Her voice was soothing and kind. He was so tired; he closed his eyes for a second and opened them again to see her leaning against a tree right next to him. "Sleep, I shall watch over you" she assured him and the way she said it made him close his eyes and relax, falling into a deep sleep. "Poor pup…" she said quietly.

'He's a half-demon, he surely has been through a hard life. Feel better pup' she thought and repeated the process of replacing the cloth.

()()()()()()(()()()(())() Many hours later ()()()()()()()()(()()()()())

Yukina still watched the half-demon sleep, his fever died down and he was sleeping peacefully. She put her supplies back into her bag and refilled her water container by the stream. She returned and sat back down. She had gathered fruits and fish for when the boy awoke. So she waited patiently. She heard his breathing become irregular and knew he was waking up. She watched as he opened his eyes slowly but when he spotted her he sat up quickly and winced. She helped him lay back down.

"Do not waste your energy pup" she said gently.

"Who are you?" he asked with his voice slightly cracked. She reached into her back and handed him the water bottle. "Drink" she said and he looked suspiciously at the bottle. "Its water, if I wanted you dead I could have left you here" she said and he accepted the bottle and drank thirstily. "Good, eat up" she said and put the food in front of him. "You need to get back your strength" she said and he ate slowly. "What's your name pup?"

"What's it to you lady?" he asked with his usual tone but she gave him a small smile.

"It's just a question, but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to, Inuyasha" she said and he nearly choked on his food.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I have telepathy" she said and he looked confused. "Mind reading abilities" she said.

"Oh" he said. The he noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt and necklace. He looked around and saw they were right next to him, his shirt was covered in blood. He looked down and saw so was his undershirt. He pulled away his shirt a little to see that he healed completely.

"I healed you Inuyasha" she said.

"Thanks" he said. "Why did you help me?"

"Because I could not leave you to die" she said. "I had a chance to save you so I did"

"Why would a full demon help a half-demon?" he asked suspiciously.

"It does not matter if you are youkai, hanyou, or ninjen. We are all living beings and deserve respect. I have nothing against Half-demons, I used to be human…or so I thought" she said at his shocked face.

'She doesn't care that I'm a hanyou?' he thought to himself.

"You are not from here are you? You wear the same clothes as Kagome" he asked.

"Kagome Higurachi? Yes, I used to be from her world. We were very good friends" she said smiling. "Now finish eating pup" she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You ain't that old, you look my age" he said. "What's your name?"

"Yukina" she said. "And in human terms I am just about your age" she said giggling slightly, it was such a heavenly sound. "I guess that means I should stop calling you pup, Inuyasha then" she said smiling.

"Okay, thanks Yukina." He said and gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Would you like me to wach your clother while you take a bath?" she asked. "Somehow I know you don't wanna smell like blood and neither do I" she said and he nodded.

"That would be great thanks" he said.

"There's a hot spring a couple of meters east" she said. "You can leave your clothes on the edge of the spring and move to the other side of the spring while I collect them" she said and he nodded and she helped him get up.

"I'm fine thanks" he said and walked to the hot springs. He got there and undressed and left the clothes on the edge and did just as he was told. She came by a few minutes later and took the clothes to the stream and started washing them. After she finished she dried them with her fire powers and hanged them on a tree next to the hot springs and went back to the stream to wait for him to finish.

A couple of minutes later he came out wearing his clean clothes. He smiled and sat next to her.

"Thanxs" he said and she nodded.

"No problem Inuyasha, now sit here so I can brush your hair" she said patting the spot in front of her. Inuyasha hesitated at first but sat in front of her and she brought the brush and began brushing his hair, being careful of his ears. She untangled all the knots so it was smooth and shined in the sun. She finished and smiled putting the brush down. "Done" she said and Inuyasha turned around to sit next to her.

They sat beside each other talking about themselves for a half an hour before they heard someone scream something.

"INUYASHA!" he heard the voice of Kagome.

"WHERE ARE YOU INUYASHA!" he heard Miroku and all the others scream and looked at Yukina.

"Your friends are looking for you" she said and he stood up and held out a hand for her to take.

"Come with me to meet them, and you'll see Kagome again" he said and she exepted his hand but didn't move.

"Is it alright if I change first?" she asked him and he nodded, she walked behind a tree and began to change. She came out wearing a blue girl kimono with her sword strapped to her sash but everything else was in her bag. Inuyasha looked up to see her and he smiled.

"How do I look?" she asked twirling around.

"Like a true lady" he said sweetly and she blushed a little.

"Thank you" she said.

"Let's get going" he said then bent down for her to get on his back. She raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "Don't think you can run in that thing tho" he said and he instead grabbed her bridal style while she clung to his neck. "You're super light, do you ever eat anything?" he said and laughed as she glared at him.

"Ha, ha, very funny" she said sarcastically and he ran toward his friends direction.

(Inuyasha is acting different because she is the only one that ever truly accepted him and she kind of reminds him of a big sister. Review! No flames!)


	2. Momma

(ANOTHER CHAPPIE! NO FLAMES! REVIEW!)

Chapter 2:

When he got within a few meters of distance he set her down on her feet. She looked up at him and smiled and he gave her a smile back. Then suddenly the Hirarokotsu (Sp?) came flying and almost hit Yukina but Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped out of the way in time. His friends arrived to see Inuyasha looking worriedly at a Yukina and she smiled saying she's fine. Inuyasha looked at Sango and growled.

"Watch where you throw that thing!" he said angrily and everyone blinked confusedly.

"She's a demon" Sango said.

"She's not dangerous" he said and then smirked. "Not much anyway" he said and Yukina glared at him and hit him over the head like he does for Shippo. "Ow!" he said clutching his head.

"Watch it pup" she said and he smiled.

"I thought we established you weren't going to call me that" he said and every gaped at him using such a big word. The girl smiled and giggled softly and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Fine then puppy" she said and he glared. "Okay! Sorry Inu" she said shortening his name and he smiled slightly. Miroku walked in front of her and kneeled down grabbing her hand.

"Will you-"he began but Inuyasha pulled Yukina to him and growled dangerously at him and every one's eyes widened. Kagome scowled at how protective he was being with the girl.

"Stay away from her lecher" he said and Miroku backed away slowly. Inuyasha looked down at Yukina to see her smirk and raise and eyebrow and he blushed lightly.

"Thanks Inu" she said and he blushed more before 'feh'ing and looking away. Shippo walked toward Yukina and looked up at her and she looked down at him and smiled. "Hello kitsune is your name Shippo?" she asked kneeling down at eyelevel with him.

"Hai" he said softly. Yukina smiled softly and pulled something out of her pocket that looked like one of Shippo's toys. She handed it to him and he looked at it in awe. "I think you lost this in the woods" she said and he smiled at her.

"Thank you, are you full demon?" he asked and she nodded. "You smell like my daddy" he said and she smiled and showed him her orange bracelet.

"Your daddy gave this to me a few years ago, my mom was your mommy's friend" she said and his eyes widened.

"You look familiar" he said and she smiled softly at him.

"I saw you when you were a baby shippo-chan, your father said that if anything happened to him I should take care of you" she said and he smiled happily with unshed tears. He launched himself at her arms and hugged her close while she smiled and held him.

"Will you be my ooka-san?" he asked softly and she smiled down at him and nodded and he hugged her tighter while she stood up with him in her arms. Kagome felt angry because she knew Shippo longer than this girl and now he's calling her mama and Inuyasha is paying a lot of attention to her. Inuyasha looked at Yukina with a soft smile and she smiled back at him.

"You'll make a good mom" he said. 'If only it would be for my children' he thought and then he slapped that thought away when she smiled at him.

"Thank you inu-kun" she said and he blushed lightly. She looked at Shippo who was yawning and she ran a hand through his hair in a motherly fashion.

"Momma?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yes my pup?' she asked and he smiled tiredly and rested his head on her chest.

"I love you" he said and she smiled more.

"I love you too sweetie" she said and he rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes falling asleep. She looked down at him softly and kissed him on his forehead and he smiled in his sleep. She looked at Kagome and frowned and she raised an eyebrow. Yukina then put a hand in her pocket and pulled out a jewel shard and tossed it to kagome and she caught it.

"Wow! I didn't even sense it" Kagome said and added it to the collection. Kagome noticed Inuyasha wasn't wearing his necklace and gasped. "Inuyasha, why aren't you wearing your rosary?" she asked and his eyes widened and he looked at Yukina to see her smirk and wink at him.

"I think it isn't fair to have someone sit you, it's cruel" she said and kagome fumed.

"That's only for his own good! What if he goes demon again?" she said and Inuyasha frowned and looked at the ground.

"He'll handle himself, I'll be there to help him" she said and Inuyasha and the others look at her shocked. "I trust Inuyasha to gain back his control and not treat him like an animal on a leash" she said and looked at the sky. "He can overcome it. He has tetsaiga and me, a full-blooded demon with experience, to help him out." She said and Kagome fumed a lot and humph'ed and turned away.

"I never thought about it that way" Miroku said thoughtfully. "You do sit him for really small things, in that case thank you for your kindness toward our friend my lady" he said and bowed.

"Miroku, no need for formalties" she said and smiled at him. "You may be lecherous but you have a good heart, never forget that" she said and he smiled.

"Thank you Yukina" he said and she smiled and nodded. Miroku looked at Inuyasha up and down questionably.

"What is it monk?" he asked weirded out.

"Did you do something to your hair? It looks shiny and silky" he said and Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and it did feel soft. He blushed and shrugged.

"Who knows" he said and then looked at Yukina up and down. "You better change cause I don't think you can run in those clothes, and I know how much you love to run" he said and she nodded.

"Can you carry shippo for me while I change?" she asked and he raised and eyebrow in a 'you're kidding?' look. She sighed and looked down at Shippo sadly. "I don't want to wake him, he's so young and adorable" Inuyasha sighed and nodded and she smirked and handed Shippo to him and he carried him gently. She went behind a tree and came out wearing her clothes from before. She walked toward Inuyasha and saw that Shippo had snuggled to his chest.

"Aww…" she said softly. She gently took Shippo from Inuyasha's arms and wrapped her arms around him. Shippo mumbled and she giggled. She noticed Miroku staring at her and flipped him off. Miroku busted out in laughing and clutched his sides.

"What? Can't a man look at your delicious and powerful demoness body?" he asked innocently.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't" she said and he shrugged. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and he nodded quickly.


	3. Massage

Chapter 3:

They were walking along the forest with Inuyasha and Yukina in front and the others on the back. Shippo was riding a tiny kilala's back. Yukina looked at Inuyasha to see him looking at her they both turned away and blushed. Miroku noticed this and smirked.

"Getting along you two?" he asked and they both turned back and shot him glares that made him twitch and laugh nervously. All of the sudden Yukina stopped and raised her hand for everyone to do the same.

"Why are we-"Sango began but Yukina looked at her sternly and made a shushing gesture. She closed her eyes and they all saw her nose twitch as she sniffed around. They all watched as her eyes snapped open and she groaned and slapped her forehead and growled.

"Please, not him…" she said to herself but they all heard her. They watched as someone appeared with one loud pop and smoke. There in front of them was a youkai that had long red hair in a high ponytail and had green eyes. He was wearing an outfit that looked much like Bankotsu's. He was staring at Yukina and smirking. He had a red rose and held it near his eyes in what some people would call a 'dreamy' stance. Yukina just groaned again and rolled her eyes. The guy walked toward her and stopped in front of her and held up the rose for her to take.

"Yukina…you look even more beautiful then when we first met" he said charmingly in a very miroku way. Everyone looked at a shocked miroku.

"He's good…" miroku said in awe. The guy put the rose behind Yukina's ear and smirked but she glared.

"What the hell do you want, Metemaru?" she asked annoyed and he put a hand on her cheek and everyone watched as Inuyasha fumed and was about to jump between them when Yukina turned to him and gave him a wink, inuyasha looked confused but stayed there. The guy didn't even notice as he carresed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand and Yukina turned back to Metemaru and continued looking cold and glared at him.

"Don't make me ask again, what do you want?" she said and his smirk widened he got a foot away from her face.

"You know very well what I want…Yukina" he said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which made everyone gape. Yukina stayed calm and raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" she asked and he licked his lips while his eyes gleamed in a predatory look.

"You…" he breathed and she smirked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so her lips were lightly brushing his ear. She looked at Inuyasha over Metemaru's shoulder and she looked at his horrified expression and winked at his reassuring but he could only gape. She kept her eyes on inuyasha and they all saw her blow into the guy's ear and he shivered. Her gaze never left Inuyasha's as she smirked.

"I want you too…" she said and they all saw the guy grin, but it was gone as soon as it came as Yukina kneeled him in the place where the sun don't shine and he gasped and his knees buckled as he fell down on his knees. She smirked down at Metemaru. "I want you to go to hell" she said and then she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up with one hand and threw him to the sky and they all watched him go and disappear and looked back at Yukina. She dusted her hands and sighed.

"Hopeless bastard…" she mumbled and then looked to see Inuyasha still confused. "He does it all the time, don't worry about it" she said and waved her hand dismissively.

"Who was that deamon?" Miroku asked as they continued walking but Miroku sped up and was between her and inuyasha.

"That was Metemaru, he thinks he's in love with me because I saved his ass once" she rolled her eyes. "He and his brothers have been chasing after me for years" she said and stretched her arms above her head and her shirt rode up a little and her pants lowered a smidge. Miroku caught sight of something silver outlined with blue written on her back right above her hips. He reached and ran his finger over the top of the letters because her pants were covering the bottom and she stiffened slightly and Sango smashed miroku on the head making him fall to the ground.

"You pervert!" she yelled but miroku held up his hands in defense as everyone else stopped to stared at him.

"No! It's not like that! I didn't touch anything!" he said desperately and Sango raised her hand to punch him but Yukina stopped her midway.

"It's true, he didn't touch my butt" she said and everyone looked confusedly at miroku. He stood up and looked thankfully at Yukina.

"May I see it?" he asked and everyone looked confused as Yukina smiled a bit and nodded she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. She looked at inuyasha with a small smile.

"Me and Miro-kun will be right back, wait here" she said and Inuyasha looked suspicious.

"Want me to go and make sure he doesn't do anything?" Inuyasha asked and she shook her head.

"No, that's okay. We'll stay close though,come on Miro-kun" she said and she dragged miroku from them and behind a bush near them and everyone tiptoed to the bush and poked their heads out to see them both sitting in front of each other on the ground.

"Okay! So what's up?" she asked smiling and he gave her a smile too.

"I was wondering what was written on your back" he said and she nodded to tell him to go on. "May I examine it? It llooks different then Youkai markings or paint" he said and she nodded. She layed down on her stomach and he raised and eyebrow.

"Well, ya gonna look or what?" she asked and he blushed but grinned.

"You're giving me permission?" he asked and she nodded.

"Do what you want" she said and he stood up and moved behind her, he raised the back of her shirt a little and he put a hand on the waistline of her pants blushing slightly. He lowered it until the words were clear and his face turned serious. He ran his hand on top of the words with his brow furrowed.

"Breath

less…

So intense it takes your breath away..." he read the silver-blue words and rubbed her skin. "It does not smudge…what kind of ink is this?" he asked still running his fingers over the words. "This skin is warmer than the rest of your body" he pointed out and she nodded and rested her head on her arms still sprawled out.

"It's a reminder, a demon used his poison to make the words…he said they described me perfectly" she laughed slightly.

"Did it hurt? And why is it warm?" he said and rubbed circles around the words.

"It felt like having lava burn your skin" she said than gave a small moan and miroku paused for a second looking at her with wide eyes. Her eyes were closed and she was relaxed. He smirked and continued rubbing and she hummed.

"You're enjoying this?" he asked teasingly and in the bushes eyes widened.

"Of course I am, your hand is cool and gentle while this scar is hot" she said and he grinned, rubbing the words with both hands.

"You should do this for a living" she said and he chuckled.

"That's nice to know…" his hand moved a little above the words and felt her tense and used muscles there. "You're back is tense" he said and ran his palm over the top of her waist.

"It's what you get for fighting and sleeping sitting against a hard tree" she said and noticed he did not go any higher or lower. "A little bit higher please" she said and he grinned as his hands slipped under the back of her shirt and he massaged her spine and she gave a moan when her bones cracked. "I feel better…" she said and Miroku got up and gave her a hand to help her up and she took it and he hauled her up.

"You can tell me anytime you need a massage" he said and she laughed.

"You're so funny, I trust you miro-kun" she said and he smiled.

"I think you're the first" he said and she threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Miro-kun, you may be a little perverted but you would not take advantage of me. You're too kind and wise!" she said laughing and he joined in and put his arm around her shoulder too.

"You are far too kind! I finally found a good companion! Tell me, do you drink sake?" he asked and she grinned.

"Drank 27 bottles without throwing up once" she said and his eyes sparkled.

"That's more like it! I want you to accompany me next time I drink, this will be a challenge" he said and they both grinned and everyone jumped away from the bushes as they came out.

"Let's go people!" Yukina said and noticed everyone was staring at her. "What?"


End file.
